


Henry's Choice

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: TV Comeback [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Choices, Comeback, Comeback Kid, Interview, Weight Watchers, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a choice to make. His agent, Patrick wanted him to star in a new comedy series. What will Henry's answer be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was his agent, wanting him to do a comedy series that they thought was going to be a hit. Henry thought about it before answering his agent.

"What do you say, Henry? Are you game enough?" his agent asked.

"I'm thinking, Patrick."

"Tell me a little more about the show first," Henry said.

"How about if I send you a copy of the script before you turn us down? How about that? Maybe that'll help you think about it. Some of our cast has loved the script," Patrick told Henry.

"Send me a copy in the mail. In case you haven't heard over the news, Senator Webber just got married and my brother is blind. What would my brother do if he wants someone to take him into town? He can't drive and he has a wheelchair to help him get around. He's been that way since we were in the sixth grade, for crying out loud," Henry told Patrick.

"Congratulate Senator Webber for me, would you? When did she get married and who is the lucky guy?" Patrick asked.

"She got married today and his name is Tim Blake," Henry said.

"Today, huh? Where is their honeymoon?" Patrick asked.

"Italy. They'll be gone for a month and won't be here to celebrate my birthday with myself and my brother. We'll come up with something to celebrate it," Henry said.

"That's right. You do have a birthday coming up soon this month, Henry. Happy birthday. Like I said, we'll send in a copy of the script in the mail. Let us know what you think of it. Sorry to hear about your brother," Patrick said as they got off the phone.

The TV people asked Patrick what Henry thought of the show.

"I didn't get an answer yet. We're sending him a copy of the script in the mail. That'll change his mind of coming back to TV. He said Senator Webber got married just today and is going to Italy for her honeymoon and his brother is blind so he's his brother's eyes," Patrick said to the TV writers and other TV people who were there.

They found that interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Their birthday was coming near. It was late at night when Arthur was asleep in his bedroom and didn't hear Henry at all. Henry had been awake because he wasn't feeling very good. He stayed in bed when Arthur was ready to get up and dressed and have breakfast. He was calling Henry and everything.

"I'm afraid I can't help you today, Arthur. I don't feel so great today. I'll have to call the Peters and have them help us," he called from his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Arthur called back.

"I don't know. I think I might need to go to the hospital for this. I think it might be my appendix," Henry called back.

"It's never been a problem in the past," Arthur called from his room.

"I know that."

Henry grabbed his cell phone from under his pillow and dialed the Peters. Victoria Peters answered the phone w hen the kids were heading out of the door for the school bus.

"Hi, Mrs. Peters. This is Henry Webber," Henry said when Victoria picked up the phone.

"Hi, Henry. How are you and Arthur doing? We haven't spoken to you for a few weeks. We heard Senator Webber got married," Victoria said.

"Yes. She is married. They are in Italy for a while longer before they return home. I'm calling to ask you and Mark to come over to help myself and Arthur out. I can't help him today because I'm not feeling so great. I think there's something wrong with my appendix. I think it started a few hours ago," Henry said.

"We'll be happy to help. The kids just left for the school bus. Mark and I will be over. Don't move. Where are you?" Victoria asked.

"Upstairs. My bedroom is two doors across the hall from his on the right. It should be easy to find. He hasn't eaten anything yet. I'm not eating because of what's going on now."

"Okay, Henry. I'll see if we can take you out to the hospital right away," Victoria told him.

They got off the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Mr. Peters asked.

"We need to go to the Webbers', Mark. Henry just called and said that he isn't feeling so great this morning and they're still in their bedrooms. He couldn't help Arthur because he got sick."

"What happened to him?" Mark asked as they started walking to Henry and Arthur's house.

"His appendix. That's why he isn't helping Arthur out. He told us how to get to their bedrooms," Victoria said and told him how to get there.

"You drive Henry to the hospital and I'll see what I can do about Arthur. Have they eaten?" Mark asked.

"No, they haven't, Henry said."

They found the bedrooms with no trouble.

"We're going to do it this way, Henry. Mark's going to stay here with Arthur and I'm to take you to the hospital," Victoria told Henry when they went into the separate bedrooms.

"Okay by me," he said when he heard the arrangement. Victoria and Henry drove off in Mark's car while the other two stayed at the house.

"This appendix thing can't happen before our birthday," Arthur told Mark as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Well, it did for some reason, Arthur. What would you like to eat for breakfast?" Mark asked.

Arthur told him eggs and bacon and toast and juice.

"Okay. Coming right up."

"I have an idea what to do for Dad and Henry's birthday, Tim," Hannah said as they were in their hotel room.

"What's that?" he asked in his quiet voice.

"We can have someone come here into the hotel room and have them sing happy birthday to Uncle Henry in Italian," Hannah said.

"That's an idea. We can do that. Would they like that?" he asked in his library voice.

"We'll find out if we try it," she said.

Henry was checked out of the hospital the day before his birthday.

"I feel so much better now, Victoria," Henry said to Mrs. Peters when they drove back to the neighborhood.

"I bet you do. We kept Arthur at our house while you were in the hospital," Victoria said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that, and so does he," Henry said.

"We'd be happy to keep Arthur at our house for the time you have to rest, like the doctor ordered," Victoria Peters told him.

"That's not necessary. I'd like to spend one special day with Arthur, which is tomorrow. Our birthday."

She thought about it.

"Well, all right. Then after that, you follow those doctor's orders, like she told you," Mrs. Peters told Henry.

"I know. I heard what she said."

She dropped Henry off at his and Arthur's house and saw him walk in and went back to her house where her husband was with Arthur.

"How did it go with Henry?" Mark asked after they said hello when she walked into the house.

"Things are just fine, Mark. The doctor gave him strict orders to rest for a few days, that's all. I told Henry we could keep you here while he's to follow those orders, Arthur. He wants to celebrate your birthday together tomorrow," Mrs. Peters told Arthur.

"Okay. Tomorrow is the twenty - eighth," Arthur told them.

"We know," Mr. Peters said.

Henry went to the couch in the living room and turned on the television. He decided to watch one of his favorite TV shows for an hour. It was an adventure show. When the hour show was over, the telephone rang. He turned the mute button off, and headed to the telephone to answer it.

"Hello?" Henry said on the second ring.

"Hi, Uncle Henry," he heard Hannah say on the other end of the phone.

"Hi. How are the honeymooners?" he asked.

"Fine. We're enjoying Italy," she said.

"That's good to hear," he said, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Is Dad there? We have your birthday gift here on the phone and thought you two would enjoy it," Hannah said.

"No. He's at the Peters' house until tomorrow."

"What is Dad doing over there?" Hannah asked.

"He's over there because I just came back from the hospital. I was there because I got my appendix taken out," Henry told her.

"Are you feeling okay now?" she asked after Henry finished telling her what happened.

"Yes, I'm fine. He's going to stay there until I am completely rested from the surgery."

"Glad to hear it went okay, Uncle Henry. We want you two hear your birthday gift over the phone. We're doing more sightseeing and shopping after we're done giving you your gift," Hannah told him.

"He won't be here to hear it, Hannah. Unless you want me to go over there and get him," Henry said.

"You can get him. We can wait, Uncle Henry."

"Hold on. It won't take very long."

He put the phone down and headed out the door to get Arthur from the Peters' house.

While waiting for them to hear their Italian birthday song, Hannah told Tim what Henry told her.

"Those things happen, Hannah. Why are we waiting?" Tim asked in his library voice.

"He went to the neighbors' to get Dad. That's where he is," Hannah said to her husband.

"Henry, you're supposed to be lying down," Victoria told him.

"I'm on the telephone long - distance from Italy. Hannah has our birthday gift for us on the telephone. She wants Dad to hear it."

"All right. When you're done with the phone call, you're to lie down," she said to Henry.

"Okay," he said as he and Arthur left the house and headed to their house.

"Have you heard our birthday gift yet?" Arthur asked.

"No. That's why they want to do it once so we can hear it at the same time," Henry said.

"I don't know why Mrs. Peters is being so strict to you, Henry," Arthur said.

"She's just trying to follow the doctor's orders, that's all," he said.

"What's the TV doing on?" Arthur asked.

"I was watching it. I'm leaving it on when we're done with Hannah and Tim," Hannah heard Henry say to Arthur in the background.

"What are they talking about?" Tim asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Okay, sweetheart, we're both on the phone now," Henry told Hannah.

Hannah gave the Italian person the signal to start singing the Italian version of happy birthday. So she started singing happy birthday. When she finished, Hannah spoke again.

"That's your gift from Italy, Uncle Henry and Dad. Happy birthday," Hannah said.

"What was the gift? We heard it, but can't figure it out," Arthur said.

"Happy birthday in Italian. That's the least we can do. You'll get souvenirs when we get back in a few days. We're going to get off the phone now. Glad to hear you're feeling better, Uncle Henry. Once again, happy birthday," Hannah said as they got off the phone.

"Before I start following doc's orders, Arthur, let me take you to the Peters' again. I know she'll start yelling at me again like she did when I came over to pick you up so we could hear a happy birthday in Italian," Henry said.

"What did you think of it?" Arthur asked.

"I liked it. She didn't have to do that," Henry said.

"You meant to tell her about the appendix? That would've waited till after they came back from the honeymoon, not during the honeymoon. She'll worry about that till they came back," Arthur said, knowing his daughter.

"I knew it couldn't wait anymore, so I had to tell her," Henry said as they rang the Peters' bell.

Mr. Peters answered the bell and found them on the doorstep.

"I see you two are done on the telephone, Henry. I don't want Vicki yelling at you again about the doctor's orders. You know what they are, so go home and we'll worry about Arthur for a few days more," Mark told Henry.

"What about our birthday tomorrow? I want to celebrate it with him. It means a lot," Henry told Mr. Peters.

"We'll see. We'll think about it. We'll check on you from time to time and decide about your birthday later on," he said as he watched Henry leave and walk back to his house.

He turned the volume back on the TV set and flipped the channels for a few minutes before finding a good show to watch. After getting into ten minutes of the show, he fell asleep. After being asleep for about an hour or so, he began to snore. He had slept most of the day without moving from the couch and the television talking away. He never heard Mrs. Peters coming in to see how he was doing. She saw he had left the TV on, so she turned it off with the clicker. When she came back to her house, Arthur was waiting to find out how Henry was doing.

"How is he doing?" Arthur asked, worrying about his brother a bit.

"He's snoring, but asleep. He didn't even hear me come in, Arthur. Does Henry snore?" Mrs. Peters asked.

"Sometimes, yes, sometimes no."

"I'm going grocery shopping, Arthur. It's a good idea you come along because nobody's here to look after you and Mark's at work," Victoria told him.

"Okay. I can come," he said.

"Before we get there, we're going to stop at the mailbox and pick up the mail for the two of us. Both yours and ours," Mrs. Peters said.

"Okay," he said.

"What kind of birthday gift did you get from Italy on the phone?" Mrs. Peters wanted to know when they got into car.

"The Italian version of happy birthday. We enjoyed it," Arthur told her.

"Does Hannah speak Italian at all?" she asked.

"No. Neither does my son - in - law. They got someone to sing to us that does speak it to sing to us," Arthur said.

"Oh. Interesting."

While they were out sightseeing, Hannah did worry about Henry. Arthur was right about her worrying about Henry.

"What's wrong?" he asked Hannah.

"Just thinking about Uncle Henry and that appendix surgery he just had, Timmy. From the stories I hear about them growing up, that's never happened. Why so recent?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. We'll learn more about it when we come back and give them their souvenirs," Tim said.

They found a nearby shopping place and she walked in and started shopping and found something for Henry and Arthur.

"Timmy, Uncle Henry and Dad are turning sixty - eight tomorrow and this appendix surgery he recently had never happened at all when they were younger. Why would something go wrong with his appendix now at this age? They might get some major health problems later in life," Hannah told him.

"I hear you, but I don't have any ideas or opinions to give you, Hannah. Did you have any relatives who had any kind of health problems?" he asked.

"Yeah. Their father, Warren. He was diabetic. I don't know why they went diabetic at all in life. Grandpa Warren went diabetic when he was fifteen years old and stayed like that till he was one hundred years old. One of our uncles was like that also, but he had a great music career," Hannah said.

Henry awoke at 2:00 that afternoon, finding the TV set off. He remembered he left it on when he fell asleep, not off. He got up from the couch to sit on the floor and do some stretching exercises he often did at the gym. After doing that, he headed off to the restroom. He was still feeling stiff after doing those exercises. He came back to the living room after flushing the toilet and found Mrs. Peters in the house.

"How are you feeling, Henry?" she asked.

"Fine. Just a little stiff, that's all," he told her.

"The last time I was here, you were sound asleep," she said.

"I was? I didn't hear you. I guess I was," he said.

"I got your mail when Arthur and I went grocery shopping this morning," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

She handed him their mail.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that," he said, flipping through the day's mail.

He saw that they had sent him the script from the TV show they wanted him to do.

"What's that?" Mrs. Peters asked Henry.

"A script for a TV show. They hear it might be a hit. They want me to be on it," Henry told her.

"How interesting. For now, you know you're supposed to be here at the house, resting," she said.

"I know that," he said.

He took the mail with him and went back to the house. He sat on the couch and opened the script and began to read it. He read half the script the rest of the afternoon. He was laughing at the script he was reading since he began reading it. The more he read the script, the more he worried about Arthur. He knew he hadn't done any acting for over twenty or thirty years now and he didn't know what his audience would think if he did come back doing that new show.

He also thought about his fans while he read the script and wondered if they had missed him over the twenty or thirty years he was gone. He decided to do take - out for dinner that night because he wanted to read more of the script, so he did so by ordering Chinese that night. While eating dinner, he kept reading and laughing and eating at the same time. When he laughed out loud during a funny part, he almost choked on his dinner. He thought he would do the show, like they wanted him to do so.

That night, Henry called his agent, Patrick and told him he decided to go ahead and do the show.

"That script is really funny, Patrick. I laughed through the thing. I almost choked on my dinner tonight," Henry told his agent.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed the script, Henry. We'd like to see you at the beginning of the month for rehearsal," Patrick told Henry.

"So soon? I'll be there," he said and they were off the phone.

He saw how tired he was, so he went to bed at nine o'clock that night. He ended up sleeping until nine on his birthday the next morning, which was March twenty - eighth.

When he woke up, he turned the radio on for the weather report. He heard the birthday announcements before they announced the weather. He heard his name being called.

"They called me!" he said to himself after listening to the birthday announcements.

Then they announced the weather as rainy and cloudy that day. He turned the radio off, got into the shower and headed for the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. After breakfast was over, he called the Peters and asked how Arthur was doing that morning.

"He's just fine, Henry," Mark Peters told him.

"I'd like to spend today with him because it's our birthday today," Henry said to Mark.

"That's all right, Henry. We'll bring him over in an hour or so. He's in the shower now. Our oldest son is helping him with that now," Mr. Peters said.

"Okay. I'm over at the house," Henry said.

"Okay. We'll bring him over," Mr. Peters said as they hung up.

Henry couldn't wait to tell Arthur about his comeback to television. He also couldn't wait to tell Hannah and Tim, but that would have to wait when they came back from Italy. He knew he would be gone by then. He decided to call their hotel room at that moment and spread the word. He did so and got Hannah.

"Hi, sweetheart," Henry said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Uncle Henry," she said.

"I have something I want to talk about," he said.

"What's that? Before you tell, happy birthday to you and Dad," she said.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"What is it you want to talk about?" Hannah asked Henry.

"I won't be in Utah when you and Tim come back from Italy," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's my career, Hannah, dear. I'll be working when you two come back to tell us about the honeymoon."

"You mean you're making a comeback? That's great, Uncle Henry! You haven't done anything for almost a decade," she said.

"I know. I just finished reading a script they sent and thought the new show would be hit if I was in it," he said.

"What kind of show is it?" Hannah asked, getting interested.

"It's a comedy show," he told her.

"Sounds fun. What's Dad going to be doing?" she asked.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Let Tim and me take him with us when we get back and the three of us can go to Boston together," Hannah said.

"Sounds like a good idea, Hannah. I can't care for your father and work at the same time, you know."

"True, Uncle Henry. Hope you two have a nice birthday."

"Thanks. When you two come back, your father will be at our neighbors' house, the Peters. They live only two doors down from us on the right, I believe."

"Thanks, Uncle Henry. We needed to know," Hannah said as they got off the phone.

The hour had passed and Arthur was over at their house again.

"Arthur, there's something we have to talk about," Henry said as they were on the couch in the living room when Mark Peters left the house.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"The thing we're going to talk about is my career."

"Uh - oh. What is it this time?" Arthur asked his brother.

"You haven't heard the news yet. I just talked to Hannah a while back this morning and wanted her to know about it. She was happy to hear about what I told her. I thought you have to know also," he said to Arthur.

"Okay, bro, spit it out," Arthur said.

"I'm going back to TV, Arthur. I'm going back to it when Hannah and Tim come back from Italy. I won't be around when they tell all about the honeymoon. You also know I haven't done anything with my career for over a decade now. It's time to go back to work. This new show is supposed to be hot and they want me on the show. I read the script and it made me laugh out loud from beginning to end. I've never read anything funny like it in my life," Henry told his brother.

"You're one of the best actors around, Henry. You know that," Arthur said.

"You also gave me a second job when I was going to do General Hospital. That's why I'm a popular actor these days," Henry said, remembering when Arthur told him about the action show and he should go on it.

"What am I going to do without you when you're going to be working again? You know I can't see a darn thing," Arthur said.

"I know that and you know that, but I asked Hannah about that after telling her I was going to do TV again, and she loved the idea of my doing a comeback and said she and Tim would come back here when I'm gone and pick you up at the Peters' house and the three of you can go back to Boston while I'm working," Henry said.

"Sounds fine with me. Are you going to tell the Peters?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I will tell them."


	4. Chapter 4

Their birthday had come and gone. Patrick had told Henry over the phone to fly out to Atlanta, Georgia for the show on the first of the month. Once Henry arrived at the studio from the airport, he met the cast for the show. He met with Patrick again later for dinner that night.

"What do you think of the cast, Henry?" he asked.

"Fine. Nobody like the cast from General Hospital I worked with," he said.

"The first episode is to be taped in a week or so," Patrick told him.

Patrick was busy studying Henry as they were talking over their meal.

"Henry, you've got another job to do. You're not going to look good on the camera looking like that," Patrick told him.

"What are you talking about? I look fine," he said.

"I'm sorry, Henry, you're going to have to be on a diet for while. You've gained some weight the last time I saw you. You're to loose forty pounds before the taping," Patrick told Henry.

"Can you do that?" Patrick asked.

Henry didn't say anything, so he didn't want to get into an argument with his agent.

"The kind of diet we're thinking of putting you on is Weight Watchers," Patrick told Henry.

"I know very little about Weight Watchers," Henry said.

Patrick gave him more details about how the program worked.

"This is the only time we're telling you how it works, so you're going to listen carefully," Patrick told him.

So Patrick gave him detail by detail how Weight Watchers worked.

After the instructions were given out, Patrick also gave Henry a deadline for the Weight Watchers program on how long he should be on the program.

"Remember, forty pounds," Patrick said as he left Henry's dressing room.


	5. Chapter 5

He decided to call his family back in Boston at that moment. He wanted to hear how Arthur was managing and about the honeymoon. He picked up the phone and called Hannah's place. The phone was ringing a few times before someone picked it up. He got Tim's library voice instead of Hannah.

"Hi, Tim. This is Henry," Henry told Tim when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Henry. I heard you were going to make a comeback to television. How is that coming along?" Tim asked quietly.

"So - so. I never got to hear about your honeymoon. That's why I'm calling and I wanted to say hello to everyone," he said.

"The honeymoon was a blast," Tim said.

"Glad to hear, Tim. Where is Hannah? Is she home?" Henry asked.

"She's around, but she went to take Arthur to use the washroom," Tim said.

"Glad to hear he's doing fine," Henry said.

"The plane ride didn't go so well for him because people were wondering why we were helping him. She had to explain so many times over and over that he needed someone around all the time now because of his being blind and all," Tim told Henry.

"It isn't being easy," Henry said.

"Who are you talking to, Timmy?" Henry heard Hannah ask in the background.

"One minute," Tim told Henry.

"Your Uncle Henry, sweetheart. He wants to the details on the honeymoon," Tim said.

"That's right! He wasn't there when we went to pick up Dad," Hannah said.

She took the phone from Tim and took over the conversation. There was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Hi, Uncle Henry," Hannah said.

"Could you hold for a minute or so, Hannah? There's someone at my dressing room door."

"Okay. We'll hold."

He put the phone down and went to answer the phone. It was Patrick, his agent.

"Henry, there are newspaper reporters outside that want to interview you for the paper. Who are you on the telephone with?" Patrick asked, seeing that the phone was off the hook.

"My family. Is that a big deal?" he asked.

"No. What do I tell the newspaper reporters?" Patrick asked.

"Tell them to wait for a few minutes. I'll be out soon."

Patrick left the dressing room.

He returned to the phone.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, dear. I've got to cut this conversation short. That was my agent, Patrick. He was saying I've got an interview with the newspaper."

"Okay, Uncle Henry. Do whatever's more important at the moment. We'll talk some other time and get caught up," Hannah said.

"I'll call you tonight when it's not so busy. I love you. Give your father my love," he said as they got off the phone.

"Who was on the phone, Hannah?" Arthur asked when he heard the phone click.

"Uncle Henry. He sounded pretty busy with this comeback thing, Dad," Hannah said to Arthur.

"He sounded a little depressed when I spoke to him, but didn't say what about," Tim said.

"Depressed? That's not like Uncle Henry to be depressed about going back to television. Television is his life," Hannah said.

"Henry's never depressed. I know my brother," Arthur said.


	6. Henry Gets Interviewed

Henry went to join the newspaper reporters. A reporter named Richie happened to be one of them. He somehow heard about Henry's big comeback, so he was told to fly all the way out to Atlanta and write-up a column about Henry after interviewing him. He had gotten a promotion in the paper and moved into the gossip column instead of staying in the feature column the rest of his career.

The reporters were talking at the same time, asking Henry questions, so he was confused and answered their questions the best he could. There were lights flashing at him when they were asking questions. He knew they were taking pictures of him. Richie couldn't get close to Henry because other reporters were in his way, asking all the questions they were throwing at him. The interviews were over, so Henry tried going back to his dressing room. He heard his name being called. He looked over his shoulder and saw Richie running to catch up.

"Mr. Webber, may I interview you where there isn't such a racket?" Richie asked.

"Okay with me, but if it's a quiet room. I don't know who you are," Henry said to Richie.

"I'm one of Milwaukee Journal's reporters. I write for the gossip column. My name is Richard," Richie said.

"We can do the interview in my dressing room," Henry told Richie.

Patrick watched Henry walk into the studio a second time, but this time it was with a reporter.

"Who is this, Henry?" Patrick asked.

"A Milwaukee Journal gossip writer. He wants to interview me for his column. We're doing the interview in my dressing room," Henry said to Patrick.

"Okay. I watched you out there. That was one crazy crowd of reporters. They sure were busy throwing questions and taking your picture," Patrick said.

"I don't want to talk about that now," Henry said as they heading to Henry's dressing room.

They closed the door behind themselves.

"Patrick, did you give Osmond his diet program?" another agent asked Patrick.

"Yes, I did. We'll be sure to help him out at the beginning, starting tonight at suppertime," Patrick told another agent he was talking to.

Richie was asking Henry all sorts of questions about the comeback, but never mentioned Henry's being overweight at all during the interview. "Mr. Webber, did you ever think about coming back to television?" Richie asked.

"On and off, I did, but I wondered how often my fans missed me and all. If they didn't miss me at all, I would've retired and stay home and play guide to my brother who is blind," Henry told Richie.

Richie asked Henry one last question and they were finished with the interview. Richie saw himself to the door and left the TV studio. Richie was happy he got his interview done and would start writing it for his column. He did notice Henry was a little overweight. He had guessed Henry probably gained about fifty pounds or so the last time he did television over the last ten years or so. He was going to mention in his column about Henry gaining a little weight besides the interview, just like the other reporters probably would in their columns in the paper. He didn't know how the rest of his family would react once they read the newspaper and found out that Henry was gaining a little weight.


	7. Welcome back, Henry!

Henry called Boston once more and got Hannah that time when the phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Uncle Henry. We were wondering how your interviews went with the newspapers," she said after they said hello.

"Fine. There were so many of them throwing questions at me at the same time I could almost not answer any of the questions. They even took pictures of me," he said.

"What's your problem, Uncle Henry? Is there anything you'd like to talk about with us? Tim was saying to us that you sounded a little depressed when we spoke to you the other time," Hannah said.

"Okay. Maybe I was a little depressed. It is about my career," Henry told his niece.

"You tell us and we'll work this whole thing out," she said.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Henry asked.

"You fat? No. Is this what you're depressed about?" Hannah asked.

"They're telling me to loose forty pounds before we start taping. It looks that way. They didn't use the words fat or overweight, but I could hear it in their heads," Henry said.

"Who told you were fat?" Hannah asked.

"My agent, Patrick did. They even put me on the Weight Watchers program."

"There's nothing wrong with people loving to eat, Uncle Henry. You're one of them," she told him.

"They gave me a deadline to put off all forty pounds, and that's one week! I don't loose weight that fast."

They talked for a while longer, then got off the phone. The evening had arrived. Henry had no idea what he was going to eat for dinner that night, so he waited until the studio people came into his dressing room and tell him what he was going to eat that night. He wasn't sure when he was going to start the diet. He heard a knock on the dressing room door. He went up to answer it. It was his agent, Patrick.

"Tonight is day one for your diet, Henry. We're going to help you do everything during this week. Are you hungry yet?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I am, Patrick. I am getting a little hungry," Henry admitted.

He walked out of the dressing room and followed Patrick to the kitchen.

"What would you like for tonight's supper?" Patrick asked as

they went through the meals. Henry told him ravioli would taste good that night.

"Okay," Patrick said, taking the box out of the fridge.

They read the instructions together and put the meal in and heated it up.

"I was talking with the other agents and we thought it was a good idea you would eat supper with your co - stars for one meal and get to know them, since you'll be working with them on this show," Patrick said while they waited for the timer to go off.

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea. "When are we doing that?" Henry asked.

"Tonight."

"Who has the starring role on this hot new show?" Henry wanted to know.

"We know it's not you because you're doing a comeback, Webber. It's a woman who has the starring role. Hear her name is Carla Kingman," Patrick told Henry.

"I've heard of her. She was on Dynasty for quite a while when that show was on air. I also saw her when she was on that one show, Birds and Bees," Henry said.

"That show had high ratings, Henry. Let's see how well your comeback is going to be first. We'll see where you're going from this show. People see you as Henry Winkler," Patrick told him.

"I know. They know how funny I am," he said.

The timer went off.

Patrick took the ravioli out and put it on a plate. He gave Henry a drink and let Henry follow him to where he would be sitting with the stars he was to eat with that night. Henry took the last chair at the table that was waiting to be sat in. He sat by a teenage girl. She looked up at him and said hello. Carla was at the head of the table, so Henry didn't get a seat by her like he had hoped. The teenage girl he was sitting next to was named Lucy Black. She was only sixteen. He thought she looked younger than sixteen.

"Henry, the script says I'm to be your wife," Carla told him.

"Really? Interesting. In all the shows I was on, I had wives, but one of them I was on I had a stepson."

"I think I remember that show. Was it General Hospital you were thinking of? That wife of yours on the show was beautiful. I liked her," another woman named Terri James told him.

"You mean Penny Queen? She was a good actress. I haven't heard anything about her lately. I'm supposed to be the comeback star on this show. I haven't heard what it's called," Henry said to his co - stars.

"Comeback Kid," Lucy answered.

"An interesting name for a comedy show," Henry said to Lucy's answer.

"I'm supposed to play the part of your neighbor, Henry, as the script says. I'm to date your older son," Lucy told him.

"I've read the script. When I got it in the mail, I laughed until I choked on a meal I was eating. I've never laughed that hard before in my whole life," he said.

Henry's television son was being played by an actor named Will Harvey.

They talked for the rest of the meal. Henry started feeling tired, so he retired early for the evening.

"We start taping next week," Lucy said during the meal.

Henry started yawning.

"Well, I had fun talking with you guys. I hope we all have fun working together. I think I'd better turn in," he said.

He said good - night to his co - stars and left the table. He realized he was the first one to leave the table. When he was put in a close - by hotel not far from the TV studio, he went and took a bath and washed his hair and hopped into bed and slept well that night.

The next morning had arrived. He had arrived at the TV studio around nine o'clock for rehearsal. Patrick watched him arrive. He ushered Henry into his office.

"Henry, we got the morning newspaper about a couple hours ago. They have written an article about your comeback. I want you to hear it," Patrick told Henry.

"Sure, go ahead. Read it. Hope it's a good review," he said.

Patrick opened the newspaper and had Rachel Miller's article in the front page.

"You're in the front page," Patrick told Henry.

WEBBER COMEBACK, the headline read.

"Henry Webber, one of the most popular actors from General Hospital is making a comeback to television. What a surprise that is! We're ready for some more laughs, Webber! Webber has not been in the spotlight for over twenty or thirty years now. He must know that all his fans have missed him and missed all the laughs. We look at Webber today at 68 years old instead of thirty years ago at 38. He started out being a popular TV star many years ago in his 20s or 30s in the sequel to Cheers. People had loved him since. His first role in that sequel to Cheers was being a nephew to Sam," read the article.

Before Patrick could continue reading the article, Henry had to interrupt.

"They miss me, don't they?" he asked.

"Yes, they do. There's more to the article than that, Henry. Should I continue on?" Patrick asked.

"Go ahead. What newspaper is this?" Henry asked.

"The Atlanta Journal and Constitution," Patrick answered.

"Oh. Just wondering," Henry said.

Back in Boston, Hannah was reading the newspaper out loud to Arthur and Tim because they had the front page.

"Gosh, it's about Uncle Henry!" she said.

"What does the article say about Henry? Read it, Hannah!" Arthur said.

Hannah saw Henry's picture and saw that Henry had been right over the phone on their conversation.

"Uncle Henry was right! Those TV people did put him on a diet!" Hannah said, seeing a closer look in the paper.

"Just read the article, Hannah. We'll worry about that silly diet of his when we're done reading about what the paper has to say," Arthur told his daughter.

"Webber has had a successful career in television over the years. Now making a comeback in a new hot show called 'Comeback Kid', we'll see where his career will take over at age 68. We had loved Webber in General Hospital as Ranger Kijewski. We had loved laughing at him at the roles he had on the shows he had in the past. We also loved him in the action show, 'Batman Returns'. He was awesome in the show. We loved him on the role as the Joker," the article went on.

"Webber's new role in 'Comeback Kid' is a loveable character named Seth Fluke. We have probably forgotten about the nephew he played on the sequel to Cheers named Jeffrey who happened to be a bartender, just like Sam was. If Webber wasn't an actor, what would he be doing? We love you on TV, Webber. Keep the laughter coming! We really missed you. Good luck with your comeback, Webber!" the article finished.

Hannah finished reading the article and put the paper down.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, honey, I'm home!" Henry said when he walked into the house.

"Hi, Seth, darling. How was your day at the office?" Carla's voice asked him.

Arthur didn't recognize Carla. He didn't know who the heck she was.

"It was fine, dear. I had a swell day today. The boss gave me a thousand dollar raise! He gave me the rest of the month off. How do you feel about a vacation?" Arthur heard Henry ask Carla.

"I'm so proud of you getting a thousand dollar raise, Seth! I've never heard of someone like you getting that much money for a raise!" she said, giving Henry a hug and a kiss at the same time. There was laughter when she gave him a kiss and a hug at the mention of the thousand dollar raise.

Arthur laughed at that part also when the audience on TV did. Henry's TV son, came on the screen.

"Hey, Mom, I'm going on a date tonight. Do you think it's possible that I can borrow some money? It's just for the date, that's all," he said.

"Talk to Dad, dear. The news is that he got a thousand dollar raise today from his boss! Isn't that great news?" Carla asked.

"That's swell, Dad! Can I borrow some of it for my date tonight?" Chris asked Henry.

"You can have twenty dollars for your date, Chris. I want to save some of it for our vacation we're going on. What time is your date?" Henry asked his son on TV.

"Seven o'clock, Dad. We're going to dinner and the movies and maybe dance a little," Will said.

"Okay. Who is your date?" Henry asked, getting interested in the girls his son had dated over the years.

"The neighbor girl down the street, Dad. I asked her to go out with me tonight and she said yes," Will said.

"Go have fun on your date. We expect you to be home by midnight," Henry said, handing Will a new twenty-dollar bill.

"Thanks, Dad! Sweet! A new twenty-dollar bill! How cool!" Will said and took the cash from Henry's hands and left for his room for the date.

There was more laughter. The show had lasted for an hour that night. Arthur thought it was one of the funniest shows he'd ever heard. He wished he could have his eyes back so he could see his brother on the screen. The next morning at the TV studio, the papers were talking about Henry's comeback and the first episode from the night before. Patrick read to Henry how well he had done on the comeback.

"They loved the show, Henry. Great work on the comeback. You got a lot of laughs," Patrick said.

"So they did love me a second time around!" he said after hearing the result of ratings.

"They did miss you after you were gone for almost over a decade. We're glad to have you back. Your career is picking up again," Patrick said.

The phone rang and the call turned out to be for Henry.

"Your family is on the phone from Boston, wanting to speak to you and they're saying the call is urgent," Patrick told Henry.

"May I speak in here?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll leave now."

Patrick left his office and let Henry speak on his line.

"Hello?" Henry asked when he got on the phone.

"Hi, Uncle Henry," he heard Hannah say on the phone.

"Hi, Hannah, dear."

"We enjoyed your show the other night. It was a lot of laughs. How did the ratings turn out?" Hannah asked.

"My agent just gave me the ratings on the show. It was really high. People love me again!" he said, pleased with the number of ratings of 'Comeback Kid.'


	9. Chapter 9

Some of Henry's fans had heard he was at the airport and they ran to him where he was sitting and started to go crazy and started asking for autographs. He took his fans' pens and signed whatever they had and they watched him like crazy while he signed an autograph. They screamed every time they got an autograph from him.

When a woman was watching him sign an autograph, she told Henry, "Did you know you're my favorite from General Hospital, Henry? I never missed one episode you were on, including your first," she said.

He thanked her for the compliment.

"If you weren't an actor, what would you be doing? Be singing rock and roll or country like the rest of your family?" another woman fan asked him.

"I can't sing, ma'am. I can't be on records if I can't sing. The only time I can sing is when I'm at church," Henry said to her.

When Hannah arrived at the airport, she found thousands of people crowded around Henry, wanting autographs.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. My ride is here. No more autographs," he said, seeing Hannah.

The fans were disappointed when they watched him pick up his suitcases and leave them behind. They watched him leave with Hannah and walk out the airport.

"What was crowd about, Uncle Henry?" Hannah asked once they put his bags in the trunk of her car.

"My fans somehow spotted me at the airport waiting for someone and started screaming and asking for autographs. That's what I've done since I arrived," he told her.

"They've missed you since you left TV," she said.

"I know. I've done autographs before, but it's been a while," he said.

"I know. An elderly man like you doing autographs. Some people did get excited when you were there doing those autographs," Hannah said.

"I won't get to see my first grandchild!" he said, still sad.

Time had passed and Henry was still doing Comeback Kid and the show was still a hit. Season Two was already there and everyone loved it since episode one of Season One.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah was getting more and more pregnant with baby one. Month Nine had arrived and Hannah was due into the hospital and the baby arrived at 7:28 a.m. on December 8th. Hannah and Tim named their baby boy Lewis Matthew Webber.

"Lewis has Arnold's look, Dad, but with blonde hair," Hannah said.

For the third time that day, Arthur heard his grandson cry.

"What is my grandson saying?" Arthur asked.

"He wants his diaper changed, but we'll do it when we get home," Hannah said.

"You mean he doesn't want anymore milk?" Arthur asked.

"No," she said.

"Goo," he heard his grandson say.

"He's trying to say Grandpa," Hannah told Arthur.

The hotel clerk who was on duty that night watched them come in and saw Arthur with the cane and felt sorry for him. The hotel clerk had known that Arthur was the only one at the hotel who had that kind of cane around the hotel. Arthur and Henry were in one room while Tim and Hannah and the baby were in the other room next to them. Henry unlocked the hotel with their key and let Arthur go in first.

"Are you tired yet?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to fall asleep," Arthur said.

"Okay. I'll get the bathtub started to you," Henry said and headed for their bathroom and ran the tub for Arthur while Henry grabbed Arthur's pajamas and other things he needed.

Arthur got into the bathroom and changed out of his clothes with Henry's help and hopped into the bathtub that Henry started for him. The phone rang and Henry answered it.

"Uncle Henry, that's not you taking a bath, is it?" Hannah asked.

"No. Arthur's getting tired, so I got the tub started for him, so he's in there now. I'm surprised he didn't ask me to help him," Henry said.

"He's got to do this himself, Uncle Henry. That's what the doctor told him in Boston. He did believe Dad could do this himself instead of us doing everything for him. We're going to take you two to the airport after the holidays are over," Hannah said.

"Okay."

They got off the phone after saying good - night.

Arthur got out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet the bathtub was making the sound with the drain. Henry watched his younger brother put his clothes in the dirty laundry and sit on the left side of their room where his bed was. He put the cane down and got into bed. Back downstairs, the hotel clerk on duty with two more clerks had talked about their customers. They were interested in Arthur and the cane and the more they talked, they felt sorry for him and the rest of the Webber family.

The next morning, they ate downstairs in the hotel breakfast room. People had noticed Arthur and the cane while they were eating down there.

"The public has noticed you, Dad," Hannah whispered to Arthur.

"I can't see them," he said.

"We know, but we can see them," she said.

"Mommy, why does that man over there have that cane for?" Arthur heard a four - year - old ask.

"Well, Michael, people like him use it because it tells you he's blind and can't see," Arthur heard a woman tell her son.

"Oh. I thought people use canes because they can't walk," he said to his mother.

The mother of the four - year - old was feeling sorry for Arthur, so s he walked over to the family.

She introduced herself as Penny and her son as Michael.

"Sorry to see you with that wheelchair," Penny told Arthur.

He didn't say anything but listened to what she was telling him.

"My brother's been that way for a few years now. Our mother was the witness to this whole thing when this first happened," Henry told Penny.

"You're Henry Webber, one of the famous roles from General Hospital, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, ma'am," he said.

"We've been watching Comeback Kid since season one. What a funny show. We thought it was funny when Seth got that thousand dollar raise in the last season. What a vacation that was when you took the family to Jamaica," she said, laughing.

"That was funny when they put it in the script," he said, remembering the first episode.

"Here is some money," Penny said, handing fifty dollars to Arthur because she really did feel sorry for him.

"Thank you, but take it back," Hannah told the woman they were talking to.

"It's for your brother," the woman with the four - year - old told Henry.

"We're fine on money at the moment, but thank you anyway. Take it back," Henry told her.

"No, keep it. I mean it," the woman told them.


	11. Chapter 11

Time had passed and Hannah and Tim's son, Lewis had turned five years old and was now in kindergarten. Hannah was pregnant with their second child. Arthur was visiting Hannah and Tim and was out for the Easter holidays and was wanting news for his second grandchild.

"Dad, are you still angry about being blind?" Hannah asked him one morning.

"You bet I am, Hannah. Your grandfather Warren told our family years ago that when I missed that one semester of sixth grade that when I wasn't in school that I might have been blind from there on, but they never gave me a guide dog or cane," Arthur told her in an angry tone of voice.

"Which semester of school was this, Dad? The beginning of school or the end?" Hannah asked, who was listening to her father.

"The ending of school. I always sat in the back with Henry and Stephanie because the teacher put us in order. I couldn't read the overhead or the textbooks and I was always getting help with my homework every night from my parents because the print in the textbooks were so hard to read," Arthur told Hannah.

"How did you get your notes and take tests and stuff if the print was so small? Was there someone to help you on that? What about Uncle Henry and Aunt Stephanie? Weren't they there to help you with that?" Hannah asked.

"I got notes all right, sweetheart, but that was still hard. I found that hard to do when the teacher was talking away, so I had to wait to collect notes from either my friends or Henry or Stephanie at lunchtime or after school. I would just sit there in class and listen to what the teacher was saying and write that day's homework assignment and wait until I got the notes from somebody and then I would be at home and have Mom or Dad or both have help me with the assignment," he said.

Lewis was finally home in the afternoon because it was half - day.

"Lewis has half - day kindergarten, Dad. That's why he's home in the afternoon," Hannah told Arthur.

"Oh," he said.

"Do you want to watch TV with me, Grandpa?" Lewis asked Arthur.

"Lewis, come here for a few minutes. Leave Grandpa alone and you and I need to have a talk," Hannah told Lewis.

"Am I in trouble, Mommy?" Lewis asked as they left Arthur sitting on the couch in the living room.

"No, you're not in trouble, Lewis," Hannah told her son.

"There's something you need to know about Grandpa. You don't use the word watch in the family around Grandpa," Hannah told Lewis.

"Why?" Lewis wanted to know.

"I'm going to tell you why now. The reason we don't use the words watch and see to Grandpa because he can't use his eyes anymore. The reason you see that cane with Grandpa all the time is because he went blind five years ago before you born," Hannah told Lewis.

"Is that really true, Grandpa?" Lewis asked Arthur.

"Yes, it's true," Arthur said angrily.

"Is Grandpa angry at me? Why is he being so angry?" Lewis asked Hannah.

"No, Grandpa isn't angry at us, Lewis. He's angry because he can't see anymore and he's using a cane instead of having good eye vision like most of us do. He was like that all his life, Lewis. You've got to understand that," Hannah told her five - year - old.

Henry had finished the last episode of 'Comeback Kid' and it was the last season of the show, which was season five. Henry had decided to retire from show business and spend the rest of his Mormon life with his family. Henry did know Arthur was mad about being blind and understood the anger. He didn't bother talking to Arthur about it, so he stayed out of it.

He came out of retirement in time to meet the new member of the Webber family who was born in October that year. It was a girl by the name of April May. She was born October eighteenth after the lunch hour was over. April turned out to look like Arthur with his look with the eyes and hair and everything else.

"Henry, what does my granddaughter look like?" Arthur asked when they were going in to meet the baby.

"I hear she looks like you. Picture that," Henry said.

"Another me?" he asked, surprised to hear the description.

"Yes, another you," Henry said as he helped Arthur get into the room Hannah and Tim were in with their newborn child.

When they walked into the room where Hannah and Tim were in, Lewis was there admiring the baby.

"Can I hold my granddaughter?" Arthur asked Hannah.

"Sure, Dad," she said.

Henry helped Arthur hold April in his arms for a while.

"I'm your grandfather," Arthur told the baby.

"I remember when you and Arnold were first-born, Hannah. It was cold outside and I was wearing a jacket on and I was in that same room you were in when you had your children with Claudia when she was going to have you two. We weren't even expecting twins. You two came about an hour or two before or after Lewis did on his birthday," Arthur said.

"Your father's right on the time," Henry said to Hannah.

April started crying louder.

"She wants me, Dad," Hannah told Arthur.

Henry helped Arthur give the baby back to Hannah.

"Are you sure my granddaughter looks exactly like me and my mother?" Arthur asked Hannah.

"Yes, I'm sure, Dad. She has the look," Hannah told him.

"I wish we could stay longer, Hannah, dear, but we have a flight to catch to Utah," Henry told her.

"We'll catch up with you and Dad later on next month when it's Thanksgiving. Maybe we'll do something then," Hannah said.

"Lewis, say good - bye to Uncle Henry and Grandpa," Hannah told Lewis.

Lewis ran to Henry and Arthur to give them both a hug.

"Be careful of Grandpa when you run like that, Lewis. You don't want him to get hurt, do you?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry, Mommy," he said and gave Henry and Arthur a hug.

The three of them a hug and Lewis watched the two of them walk out of the hospital with a sad look on his face and started to cry.

The taxi cab was waiting for Henry and Arthur when they walked outside of the hospital. Their bags were already in the taxi cab's trunk, so they were in the cab. Henry helped his brother into the cab and the cab drove off to the airport. Tim calmed his son down and it took a while to calm Lewis after Henry and Arthur left.

"Lewis enjoys Dad's visits, Tim. That's why he's in tears every time Dad leaves," Hanna told Tim.

"I see that, Hannah. I think he likes your father the most of three surviving grandparents," Tim said.

"I think so, too, but he enjoys your parents, too, Tim, but he never cries when your parents leave, but only does when my dad leaves. Maybe we can invite your parents for Christmas or Thanksgiving and have my dad over for the same holiday as well," Hannah said.

Tim liked the idea and agreed they should do it.

Hannah and April left the hospital early the next morning. It was a Saturday morning, so Lewis didn't have any school.

"Mommy, tell me more stories," Lewis begged.

The baby was in the nursery, sleeping, so he was wanting to hear more stories from the past about Grandpa growing up.

"Okay, Lewis. I know you want to hear more about Grandpa and know more about him. I will only tell you those kind of stories when he isn't around because he doesn't like to tell them because they're not very happy childhood stories," Hannah told him.

"You mean I can't ask Grandpa about this at all?" Lewis asked.

"Not at all, dear. He'd prefer not to talk about it. He'd rather leave it in the past."

Hannah told Lewis about what Arthur told her about missing one semester of sixth grade.

"You mean Grandpa missed school when he was sick?" Lewis asked.

"No, Lewis. He missed school like that because he couldn't see. Great - Grandma Velma and Great - Grandpa Warren didn't know what to do about Grandpa's missing school, so they must have dragged him to about every eye doctor around the world to find out the problem," Hannah said to Lewis.

"Did they find the problem if Grandpa missed one semester like that?" Lewis asked.

"No, they didn't. I guess they told Great - Grandma and Great - Grandpa that Grandpa had to miss the rest of the school year because of that," Hannah told her son.

Lewis started laughing at the story after hearing it from Hannah.

"Lewis! Shame on you! Don't you feel sorry for your grandfather at all because he can't see anything anymore after hearing this kind of story?" Hannah asked.

"No, Mommy," Lewis answered.

Hannah spanked Lewis with a spatula.

"Ow!" he said and started to cry.

"Lewis Matthew Webber, go to your room! You're spending the rest of your room this afternoon without any playtime outside with your friends in the park today. This is time - out for you. You've got to understand that there are children and adults and teenagers out there the world like your father with white canes and guide dogs. You should feel sorry for Grandpa and those kind of people. Think about it. I'll see you at dinnertime," Hannah said as Lewis headed up to his room, crying.

By the time Lewis had turned ten and April was five, Hannah was older than she was when she had been before. So were Henry and Arthur. By the end of the year when Lewis was five, Hannah and Henry and Arthur had heard that Richie had gotten fired from the Milwaukee Journal because he had said something about Henry's gaining weight in his article. When April was five years old, Hannah was telling more and more stories about Arnold to the kids.

"Mommy, why isn't Uncle Arnold here today?" April asked Hannah.

"He died, sweetheart. That's why he isn't here. I'm sure he would have loved both you and Lewis if he was still around," Hannah said, crying a bit.

"How did he die, Mommy?" April asked, seeing her mother cry.

"He got shot, April. That's why he isn't here with us today," Hannah said, crying a bit harder than before.

"What kind of twins were you and Uncle Arnold?" Lewis asked Hannah.

"Uncle Arnold and I were fraternal twins, Lewis. That means we don't look-alike," Hannah told her kids.

"I was the older twin by three minutes. Then Uncle Arnold came in after me. We were born right at lunchtime," Hannah told the kids.

"Halloween can't be a birthday, can it, Mommy?" April asked.

"Sure it can, April dear, for the ones who were born that day," Hannah told her daughter.

"When Uncle Arnold and I were in high school on our second year, something awful happened. Grandma and Grandpa were at home with me that one night on a weekend. I was in bed. Uncle Arnold was out with his friends," Hannah told the kids.

"What happened next, Mom?" Lewis asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa were still up, waiting for Uncle Arnold to come home from the movies that Saturday night. He never made it. All they got was a phone call from the hospital, which was the emergency room. That made Mom and Dad worry big time. They woke me up to tell me that they were going to the hospital and see what was going on. They told me that Uncle Arnold was in the hospital. They told me to go to the next door neighbors' house or call Uncle Henry. They didn't want me to be alone," Hannah said.

"What did you do, Mommy?" April asked.

"I called Uncle Henry at his house and he said he would be over. That was when I woke up that morning. Mom and Dad were still at the hospital. I haven't heard from them since they arrived at the hospital when they said good - bye to me that night. They didn't call until Uncle Henry had stayed with me for about two hours on that Saturday," Hannah said.

"Did you get to talk to Grandma and

Grandpa?" Lewis asked.

"No. Uncle Henry talked to them instead," she said, "and Uncle Henry gave me the latest news on what happened. I was worried, all right, so Uncle Henry and I got into his car and we drove right to the hospital to visit Uncle Arnold for a while. He was a mess."

"What did they tell you?" Lewis asked.

"Mom told me that Uncle Arnold was in a car accident. She said they weren't sure if he was going to live or not, but they would find out sooner or later, but he didn't look good to me when I saw him in that hospital room," Hannah said.

Henry was listening to that car accident story Hannah was telling the kids.

"That whole story is true, Hannah. Let me take over for a while," Henry said.

"Good idea, Uncle Henry," she said.

"What happened next, Uncle Henry? Did Uncle Arnold live or die?" April asked, going over to Henry because his lap was free.

He put her on his lap.

"He got to live for the next eleven years, Lewis, April. What the doctors did was put him on several medicines and a surgery. They found several injuries on him. He couldn't walk the time he got to live. They thought he would never walk again, but the miracle was that he did start walking again. We thought that was amazing."

Henry still held April in his lap while telling the children about Arnold.

"Why does Grandpa have the cane for, Uncle Henry? Can he see us?" Lewis wanted to know.

"Yeah, Uncle Henry. Can Grandpa see us?" April echoed in.

"The cane that Grandpa has is for people like Grandpa to tell you that they are blind, kids. That means they can't see you. Grandpa is one of those people who have trouble seeing things. Grandpa's been like that since we were your age," Henry told Lewis and April, "but a bit older." Hannah was listening to Henry tell the kids about Arthur and the wheelchair, but she decided to tell a bit more herself, so she came out of the kitchen and joined in.

"Every once in a while we'll have to ask you two to help with Grandpa, April and Lewis. He'll need help. He doesn't do things like we do that much. If he makes an accident in the kitchen after cooking, we have to clean it up," Hannah told the children.

"Can Grandpa drive us into town and stuff?" April asked.

"No. He doesn't have a driver's license, but he can tag along with us," Hannah said.

"The other kids in my class at school have grandparents that drive them into town and do fun things. Why can't Grandpa do things like that?" Lewis asked.

They still weren't getting the picture about the cane quite yet.

"We just told you why, Lewis, April. Grandpa is a grandparent to you two, but a bit different from other grandparents. If he need help finding certain things like the bathroom and other bedrooms, you help him instead of him taking forever to find it. Got it?" Hannah asked her children.

"Yes, Mom," Lewis said.

"Where is Dad, Uncle Henry?" Hannah asked.

"I think he's in his bedroom," Henry answered.

"Not yet. I have another hour or so," Henry said.

"Why does Uncle Henry have medicine for?" Lewis asked.

"He got a stroke a while back. That's why he got medications to help it," Hannah told the kids.

"Oh. What's a stroke?" April asked.

Hannah told them what a stroke was.

"Does Uncle Henry have a job like you and Daddy do, Mommy?" April asked.

"He did, but he's retired," Hannah said. "What did he do?" Lewis asked, getting interested.

"He was a TV star. He was really popular and the fans loved him like any other TV star. Let me show you the Grammy Awards he won in the past," Hannah said.

"What's a Grammy Award?" April asked.

"That's what you win if people love you so much for that kind of television show, sweetie. He's really proud of those awards," Hannah told the kids.

Henry was listening to his niece tell the children about the awards he had won for General Hospital in the past. He had won four of them and all of them had gone to General Hospital.

"Where are the trophies. Where are they, Uncle Henry?" Hannah asked Henry.

"They're back home in Utah. They can see the awards then when you come out to visit," Henry told Hannah.

"Oh. Okay. You heard Uncle Henry, kids. You can see the trophies then. They are pretty breakable, so we don't want to break them," Hannah said.

"Where are the awards, Uncle Henry? In a special place?" April asked, still interested.

"There is a place for awards, April dear. What we did was add the awards with the music records that your ancestors had made in the nineteen seventies until then. You can see those as well. That's what we did with the awards," Henry told his great - niece.

"What records is Uncle Henry talking about, Mommy?" April asked.

"Yeah, Mom? What?" Lewis asked.

"What Uncle Henry is saying, our family were singers. They were into rock and roll and country music. They were so popular and made hit records. They went from records to CDs," Hannah told the children.

"Don't you have any of the CDs that the kids can hear the family sing, Hannah? I think the kids would like that. They can hear Dad, Grandpa Donny, Aunt Marie, Uncle Alan, Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Jay, Uncle Merrill sing.

They'll be interested about all those hit songs," Henry said, having a great idea.

"I have a few CDs," Hannah said.

"Go get one and let the kids listen to them so they can know that the family was popular in the seventies from then till later on," Henry said.

"I'll go get a few," Hannah said, leaving the room.

"What we're telling you, some of the family wrote their own songs, Lewis, April. Grandpa Warren was never a songwriter, but he enjoyed singing the family's songs and whatever other songs were out there in country music. He made a few duet albums with a couple of famous singers. They were Johnny Cash and Elvis Presley. They had their own hit songs but were popular in their own time," Henry said.

"Who are Johnny Cash and Elvis Presley?" Lewis asked.

"Elvis Presley was a rock and roll singer, but was known as the King of Rock 'N' Roll. He started rock 'n' roll and had other singers that came into rock 'n' roll after him. He had many, many, famous hit songs. He wasn't a songwriter, but a singer. He played the guitar and acted in movies," Henry told his great - niece and nephew.

He even told them who Johnny Cash was.

Hannah came back with a few CDs.

"I found a few, Uncle Henry," she said, showing him what she had found.

"Why don't we start with this collection?" Henry said, seeing their uncles' album.

"Okay. This is how it began in the family, kids. They were known as the Osmond brothers. These are the kind of the songs they sang," Hannah said, putting the CD in the player.

She pressed Play. The first song on the CD was "One Bad Apple." "Yeah. Yeah," was what April and Lewis heard when the Play button went off.

The kids listened to the entire song. The second song was "The Proud One." The kids were impressed by the brothers' talent of music. When the CD was over after the tenth song, April said, "I want to be a singer when I grow up."

"Me, too," Lewis said.

"They're impressed, Hannah," Henry said.

"I saw that, too," she said and put in Marie's CD.

"This one is full of Aunt Marie's country hits," Hannah told the kids.

"Paper Roses" filled the room followed by "Meet Me In Montana" with Dan Seals. The kids were still impressed and enjoyed every minute of the Osmond music. Then Hannah put in one of Donny's CDs when Marie finished singing "Who's Sorry Now."


	12. Hollywood Walk of Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add Potsie and Velma in this chapter and they are Henry's parents and Hannah's grandparents.

Halloween was finally here. Henry Webber was in Boston for that week, spending time with his niece, Hannah because it was her birthday.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Henry said.

"Thank you, Uncle Henry," Hannah said as the two kissed.

"I also have news for you," Henry said.

"What's that?" Hannah asked when the kiss was finished.

"I'm going to have my spot in the Hollywood Walk of Fame," Henry said.

"That's great, Uncle Henry! Congratulations!" she said and the two kissed a second time.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Where is your spot going to? Have you heard?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. Patrick hasn't told me anything. I guess he wants to keep it quiet for now," Henry said.

Patrick was Henry's manager when he was acting on television.

"Maybe you'll earn your spot next to where Elvis Presley had his," Hannah said.

"Who knows?" Henry said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

He didn't want to think about where his star would be now. He wanted to be surprised about where it would be.

"Grandpa doesn't have one. You'll be the first in the family to earn the star in the Walk of Fame. That's neat. It's a shame Arnold isn't here to hear this kind of news," Hannah said sadly.

Henry agreed, nodding his head. His nephew, Arnold, had died of bipolar depression not too long ago.

"I know exactly how you feel, Hannah," Henry said, patting her back gently.

"Today he would have been thirty – two like you," he said, all choked up.

"Don't worry, Uncle Henry. Next year I'm going to win the White House. You'll see," she said.

"Your father and I will vote for you, sweetheart. We'll be cheering for you."

That's when they hugged one another. The doorbell rang. Hannah answered it. Her husband, Tim Mason, was at work. His job was driving the bus around town so he would be home around suppertime.

"Hi, sweetheart. Happy birthday," Henry heard his father, Potsie Webber say at the front door.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Uncle Henry's already here," she said as Potsie and his wife, Velma Dinkley Webber walked into the house as she shut the door behind themselves.

"Hi, Dad," Henry said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi, Henry," Potsie returned.

"Did you tell Sweetheart here about your news?" Potsie asked.

"Yes, Dad. I told Hannah about the Walk of Fame."

"You're making me jealous because I don't have anything there yet," Potsie told him.

"Tough luck, Grandpa. Maybe it will happen after you're dead," Hannah said.

"She could be right, Warren," Velma said.

"I never thought of that," Potsie said.

"Maybe you should've, Grandpa. Music was your career," Hannah told her elderly grandfather.

Potsie did not respond to what his granddaughter had said. He had retired from country music some years ago but he did miss the stage and his fans but he did miss recording music every now and then. He remembered towards the end of his country music career, he got to record a couple of duet albums with a couple of famous artists that had a successful career, which were Elvis Presley and Johnny Cash. His manager, Tom Cash, was Johnny Cash's nephew. Tom was a great manager and had been a great help to him when he was a big star in his time.

"Remember when you earned your first Emmy Awards, Uncle Henry? We couldn't attend to that because of all the problems everybody was having at that time," Hannah said.

"I remember that. I was pretty disappointed when nobody could come and cheer me off," Henry said.

"You know how bad Dad is. We just felt embarrassed because we did not want to go with his wheelchair and people staring at us so we thought the right thing was for us to stay home. At least we watched you on TV and rooted for you from the couch," Hannah said, "but maybe we could try going this time. Dad or no Dad."

"I'd like that," Henry said.

"What did Arthur think of your earning a star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame?" Velma asked.

"He thought it was about time. That's what Arthur said."

"We'll be with you all the way," Potsie said.

"Thanks, Dad. I don't leave for California another couple of weeks."

"So soon?" Potsie asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"I don't think I could leave that fast, Uncle Henry. I think I have a couple of meetings the day you leave for California. I'll have to check my schedule again," Hannah said, "but maybe again I could leave."

The next morning, Hannah was at her office and she checked her schedule for the couple of weeks that Henry had mentioned about his earning his spot on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She had heard last night he said the date he was going to leave for California was on Wednesday, November 17. She still didn't know if she was open that day to fly out and root for her uncle and see him get his star in the Walk of Fame so she'd keep checking her schedule. She didn't know if Tim would come along or not but he had a busy schedule as well but they would talk about going to California and bring Lewis and April with them. She knew the kids would miss school but she knew this was an exciting even for Henry but she felt it was important for the kids to be there for him.

She knew Henry was the only uncle that April and Lewis had known because Arnold died not too long ago. She had wished Arnold did not die at age thirty but she tried her best of protecting April and Lewis from bipolar depression and from what Arthur had (who knew what he has?) and diabetes. She did not want her children to get any health issues like her family did. So far, so good since, they have been healthy and she wanted to keep them that way.

Hannah stayed at her office until six o'clock that evening and was home before Tim. She found Henry and her father, Arthur in the living room with the children.

"Hi, Uncle Henry, Dad," she said after the kids said hello and ran up to give her a hug and she returned the hug.

"Hi, sweetheart," both Henry and Arthur said in unison.

They were both watching the evening news on television. Well, Arthur was "listening" to the evening news because he couldn't "see" the television anymore because he was blind in both eyes. After getting started on that night's meal, Hannah was wondering if Patrick, who was Henry's manager was going to be at the Walk of Fame ceremony in the upcoming event. She reminded herself to ask Henry about that at suppertime. Dinner was ready in an hour. Tim came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hi, sweetheart," Tim said.

Hannah jumped a couple of feet off the ground. She wasn't even aware of her husband being in the kitchen!

"Hi, honey. You scared me," Hannah said after the greetings were said.

"I'm sorry," Tim said and the two finished kissing.

"Timmy, have you thought about going to Uncle Henry's event on the seventeenth of this month? He's earning a spot in the Walk of Fame," Hannah said.

"I don't know. My schedule's pretty tight," Tim said, rubbing her back.

"I plan on going but now I still don't know if I can make it yet," she said.

Henry could hear their conversation from the living room and he was no longer listening to the evening news that was on television. Arthur was not listening to what his daughter was talking to Tim about so he was still listening to what the news was saying so he didn't know that his older brother was lost in thought.

A couple of weeks had passed. Henry was now in California. Hannah, Potsie, Velma, and Arthur were in California. Tim couldn't come along because his schedule was tight and he would stay behind with the kids. They met Patrick at the hotel. Before checking in, they found Patrick in the lobby waiting for them.

"Hi, Henry," Patrick said.

"Hi, Patrick. I hope that's okay my family is here with me."

"That's all right. This is a big moment for you. They should be here," Patrick told Henry.

"I know it is," Henry said.

"We've thought about putting your star on Hollywood Boulevard," Patrick said.

"Okay. Mind if we check in first?" Henry asked.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here," Patrick said.

Henry caught up to his waiting family members at the desk so they could find out what floor they were staying on and get their room keys. The family went to the elevator and went to the third floor. Henry planned to room with Arthur because of the wheelchair.

"Uncle Henry, this event is about you. I think you should take a break. I'll room with Dad. You have your own room," Hannah said.

Henry didn't reply but he wanted to room in with his younger brother. After the elevator landed on the third floor, Henry was the first one out.

"I'll stay with Arthur, Hannah. I want to room with him."

"Not when we have a big event coming up. We're giving you a break from Dad. I don't want to argue with you. Subject closed."

No more was said after Hannah said she was going to share a hotel room with Arthur. Arthur didn't care who he was sharing a room with in this hotel.

"Eddie and Ernie said they'll come out later so they could watch you earn your spot in the Walk of Fame," Hannah told Henry.

"Fine with me," Henry said.

He didn't mind that Arnold's friends were coming. He was happy he had friends and family here on this next big event for support since they all missed his last event when he went to get his Emmy Awards several years ago. He was disappointed back then when nobody was there to root for him. The only friend that was there for him was his actor friend from General Hospital, Eric Anderson. Eric was there the same night, also earning his own Emmy Awards so he was happy to root for Henry. Henry had heard Eric was going here in California at the same time Henry was and going to earn his own spot in the Walk of Fame but on a different day.

After putting their things in their rooms, Henry told them he was going back to the lobby to see Patrick. He went to the elevator a second time and it took him to the lobby again.

"I thought your family was going to come with you again," Patrick said.

"No. I wanted to go alone," Henry said.

"That's all right. Come with me," Patrick said.

"What for?"

He followed Patrick out of the lobby. The two took a walk.

"I'd like to show you were your spot is going to be on Hollywood Boulevard, Henry," Patrick said.

"Okay."

They walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the next stop.

"We're not going to start this whole thing until tomorrow. All you've got to do is get your hands and feet in the cement and we'll take care of the rest. We'll do it tomorrow morning," Patrick said.

"Time flies," Henry said.

"I know."

The bus arrived in a couple of minutes. Patrick told the bus driver to take them to Hollywood Boulevard and took a seat near the back. They got there in no time. A few other people got off at the same stop as Patrick and Henry did so Patrick and Henry got off, after the others. Patrick and Henry made it to the 700th block of Hollywood Boulevard.

"Your star will be here," Patrick said, showing him where Ronald Regan's star was.

Henry was surprised his star was next to a former President's star. He remembered President Regan had done some acting in his time but not for television but for the movies. Henry was so speechless that he couldn't say anything. Wow! I can't believe I'm going to be right next to somebody that famous who used to be President of the United States, Henry thought to himself.

"Did Henry say where he was going with Patrick?" Potsie asked Hannah.

"No," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

She had no clue what her Uncle Henry could be doing but her guess was it had something to do with the Walk of Fame. Several minutes later, Henry rejoined his family at the hotel. They could see a huge smile on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Potsie asked, seeing the huge smile on his son's face.

"You won't believe what happened!" Henry said happily.

"Does it have something to do with the Walk of Fame?" Hannah asked.

"You bet!"

"What? Tell us!" Hannah said.

"Patrick showed me where my star was on Hollywood Boulevard. Guess where it's going to be?" Henry said.

"Where?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Right next to President Regan's!"

Not everyone could believe what he or she had heard. Potsie could tell this was an honor for his son.

"Come here," Potsie said.

Henry walked over to Potsie and the two hugged.

The next morning arrived and the family ate breakfast out. Potsie planned on feeding Arthur that morning. Nobody said a word during breakfast and all they could think about was the star on Hollywood Boulevard. The whole family got on the bus after paying for breakfast and met Patrick on Hollywood Boulevard.

"Are you ready to get in the cement, Henry?" Patrick asked.

Henry nodded his head yes. He was still speechless from the other day that he couldn't say a word to Patrick. Henry followed Patrick and Potsie and family saw the cement on the spot of the sidewalk where President Regan's star was. The family watched Henry take his shoes and socks off and get into the cement.

After getting out of the cement, Henry asked if he could wash his hands.

"Go right ahead," Patrick said.

Henry took his shoes and socks with him to the men's room.

"When will we get to see the star, Patrick?" Hannah asked.

"Later today," was his answer.

"I hope it'll be dry by then," Potsie said.

Hannah didn't answer her grandfather so all she could do was shoot him a look. Henry came back a couple of minutes later in socks and shoes.

"We get to see the star later, Uncle Henry. Isn't that great?" Hannah asked, giving her uncle a hug.

All Henry could do was nod his head since he was still speechless after what had happened. He couldn't believe this was happening! The rest of the morning had flown by. The family went window shopping and had lunch at twelve in a café. Patrick joined them for lunch as well as Eric Anderson. Henry and Eric ate at a separate table so they could talk alone while his family ate at different booths.

"I heard you finally got your hands and feet in that cement this morning," Eric Anderson said.

"I sure did. My spot is going to be right next to President Regan. Where is yours going to be?" Henry asked his friend.

"Next to Jim Henson," Eric said.

"I never knew he had a spot here," Henry said.

"I didn't either until Patrick showed me," Eric said.

Later that afternoon, which was 3:00, Patrick took Henry and his family back to Hollywood Boulevard and they finally saw Henry's name on the star sitting next to President Regan's.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hannah asked.

"Sure is," Velma agreed, admiring it.

"Congratulations, Henry," Potsie said.

"Thanks," Henry said, admiring his place on Hollywood Boulevard.

"You've earned that spot with a successful career," Potsie said.

Henry blushed.

"Who knows, Grandpa? Maybe you'll be next," Hannah said.


	13. Henry's First Awards

Henry had received a telephone call from his agent, Patrick, the following Sunday morning. Patrick was telling Henry a couple of weeks from now they were going to do a program for those who will be receiving Emmy Awards. Henry was surprised when Patrick told him this news. When he heard this kind of news, Henry could feel his eyes popping out.

"Who's all going to this, Patrick?" Henry asked with interest.

"You will be one of them to receive their first awards. We know you don't have any of your own yet, but we do think you should have a chance," Patrick told him.

"Wow. Thanks, Patrick. My family will love this news. What time will the awards show be?" Henry asked with interest.

Henry had seen a few of these Emmy Awards shows Patrick had mentioned so he was familiar with it. Last time he watched the show, they had all sorts of people receiving their awards. In the last award show, his friend Eric Anderson received a couple. Eric had won a couple best male actor, one for the character he had played on General Hospital.

After hanging up with Patrick, Henry pictured himself being the center of attention while he was on the awards show.

Flashback:

The audience who was there, hearing his name being called, clapped their hands, whistling and shouting. His family members were in the front row, screaming happily. His niece, Senator Hannah Mason and her husband, Tim jumped out of their seats, clapping and yelling, "Way to go!"

His brother, Arthur, couldn't get up like everybody else did. He couldn't even clap since he had a disability and couldn't walk. He did hear his brother yelling happily yelling for him.

End Flashback

"That's how I'd like to see happen," he said to himself.

He didn't want to picture what the awards show would be like without his family.

After imagining what the award show would be like within two weeks from now. Like the recent awards show, it would be on national television. Patrick said the show would be around ten at night. Henry's guess the show would be sold out. That was how he wanted the show to be like with his friends and family to be there.

So he picked up the telephone once more to spread word out to the family. Nobody was there, so he left a message to call back. Henry didn't own a cell phone or computer these days like most people did. He only had a television in the house. His brother, Arthur couldn't watch the kind of television since there was no vision in either eye so he used a TV for the blind.

Arthur wasn't awake at the moment since he had helped Arthur get to bed. This awards news could wait in the morning to tell Arthur. It was getting a bit late, so Henry turned all the lights out and went to bed. The next morning arrived quickly. The telephone began reading one new unheard message. Henry and Arthur never heard the phone ring overnight.

When Henry pushed Arthur's wheelchair into the old kitchen brown and tan table, Henry did notice the answering machine button flashing red. He pressed PLAY. It was just a recording so all he did was drop the message. It now surprised him when people would leave no message that you couldn't return back.

Even Arthur heard it was a recorded message. It was a message about elections for state mayor. Henry and Arthur weren't big fans of politics, so they left this message go ignored. While in the middle of feeding the two of them, the telephone rang once more. This time it was Hannah. She had been a citizen of Boston in the past few years. Henry put hr on speaker so Arthur could hear what she had to say. Henry hadn't told Arthur about getting his first Emmy Awards yet.

"Hi, Uncle Henry. Timmy and I just heard your message. You sound excited about something. Want to share your news?" Hannah asked.

Arthur heard the words. What is going on? Am I missing anything here? Arthur asked silently.

"Yes, there is news, Sweetheart. I received a telephone call from Patrick last night," he began.

Is this good or bad news? Arthur quietly thought to himself.

"Okay, honey. My news I received last night is that I will be on television in two weeks from today. Patrick said I will be getting my first Emmy Awards."

So that's why he didn't tell me, Arthur thought once he had heard this news.

"Congrats, Uncle Henry! That is news. Do you know what time it would be on?" Hannah asked.

"Patrick told me the awards show will be on around ten at night," Henry answered.

"We'll he to check and see if we can make it," Hannah remarked.

"Okay, but let me know ahead of time," he told her.

"We will," she said.

That's when Henry hung up after turning the speaker off.

"How come you didn't tell me this?" Arthur asked.

"I was going to, but the telephone kept me from telling you," he told Arthur.

"Oh."

Arthur was happy about his brother receiving his very first awards after being on television for a few years and recently did a comeback. Arthur hoped he and their family would get to go.

"I was told from Patrick last night there will be people like myself to receive their first awards. He also mentioned I will be the only actor to receive an award for making a comeback to television," Henry told Arthur.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell her?" Arthur asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for her, Tim and the children," Henry admitted.

"I understand," Arthur replied.

"I would like to go into town in a few minutes to get the car taken in for a checkup and take it to the car wash. Been a while," Henry said.

"You might want to be with the Peters," Henry said, thinking of their neighbors.

"Okay."

Arthur listened to Henry making the call to their neighbors. Victoria Peters, who was Mark Peters' wife answered and told Henry they'd be looking after Arthur for a couple of hours.

"Thanks," Henry said and hung up.

"Victoria said she'll be over here in a couple of minutes to collect you," Henry told Arthur.

"Okay," Arthur returned.

The family had been proud of Henry getting his first awards. Even Henry himself was surprised.

Henry not only wanted to take the car into town, but he wanted to find a new fancy outfit for the Emmy Awards show. He thought about having a haircut. His hair, which was black like his father, Warren Webber's looked like his hair needed to be cut. It had been a while since having a haircut.

After Victoria had left with his brother, Henry grabbed his tiny keychain which held his keys: a spare key if he lost the original, house keys and mailbox key. After grabbing the small silver keychain, Henry was out of the house. After leaving the silver and tan 2000 Sedan in the car place to be checked, he walked to a bus stop to take him to the mall.

He did want to buy a fancy outfit for Awards night. During his time as a comeback star on 'Comeback Kid,' he was on a Weight Watchers diet to help him loose forty pounds since he was gaining weight and Patrick admitted he lose weight because the cameras didn't look good if he went on air like that.

Now he had lost forty pounds, he would be able to go on air without anyone telling him to lose weight. Once he made it to Utah Shopping Center, the stores were beginning to open. Once the stores opened, he headed straight to Ralph Lauren to see if he could find something for the awards show. If not, he'd try JCPenney.

He did have luck. He spotted a light black polo shirt with matching pants. The pants had a zipper to them and the polo shirt held buttons. During his entire television career, he had to buy all kinds of expensive clothes. It was required weekly for a new outfit for his character's role. He ended up paying for the outfit at the price of $175.95.

After getting his errands finished, he called on a pay phone to let Victoria know he was coming to pick up Arthur. It took his errands about almost two and a half hours. Henry unlocked the house and wheeled his brother inside. He parked the wheelchair by the television set. He walked into the kitchen and noticed one unheard message. He pressed PLAY. It was Hannah, telling him that both she and Tim weren't able to make it to the awards show and wished him best of luck. Tim had a night shift driving the bus and she had a meeting that couldn't be ignored.

He sighed, scratching his newly haircut. Henry did not picture his big night the way he wanted it to turn out. He was disappointed. The awards show now arrived. He arrived early that night. He did spot his ex - colleague friend, Eric Anderson. Eric also spotted him and waved.

The awards show looked to be almost sold out, Henry saw. He saw the audience had elderly, kids, teenagers, middle - aged men and women, gays and lesbians, babies, young adults, college students. He stayed in the backroom until his name was announced. He noticed a familiar - looking actress he worked with during the airing of Comeback Kid.

Blond, late teen, Lucy Black didn't seem to notice Henry was also at the show. He wasn't told from Patrick who was going to be there besides himself. He figured Patrick thought it was no big deal, so he'd let Henry be surprised, which he was.

It was now towards the end of the show when Lucy's name was mentioned as best young adult actress. It was her first award. An ex - colleague from the show, Will Harvey, was also called as best male actor. He was also receiving his first award.

Henry, last but not least, had been called from his actor friend, Eric Anderson. Eric had him as best male comeback actor. He heard everybody clapping and screaming. Walking to collect his award, Henry wished his family were there to cheer him on. He did a little speech, saying thank you to his fans, Patrick, Eric, his family, and co - workers that he worked with, from the people until now.

"I appreciate you all for voting me as your comeback star. I hope some of my future nieces and nephews would receive awards like me to be in show business. Also thanks to you all who have prayed for my family," Henry's speech ended.

Everyone who was there that night, had their names at the end of the show as credits to what they all had done.

Henry did hope his family and friends recorded tonight's show for memories.


End file.
